


Eight Little Fairies

by Kpop_fanboi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fairies, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, OT8, Platonic Relationships, Soft Bang Chan, Soft Han Jisung | Han, Soft Hwang Hyunjin, Soft Kim Seungmin, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Soft Lee Minho | Lee Know, Soft Seo Changbin, Soft Yang Jeongin | I.N, Stray Kids are Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpop_fanboi/pseuds/Kpop_fanboi
Summary: During the hardest time of their life Stay is granted eight little fairies.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Eight Little Fairies

Stay just got home. They had an awful day and was glad to be home. Well, more of like an awful month. At school, a couple of bullies started to take notice of them and there was suddenly a lot of pressure on them to figure out what they were doing with their life. School was getting increasingly harder too. There was also some stuff going on at home. This put a lot of stress on them and made their mental health get extremely low.

Stay lays down on their bed and stare at the ceiling. They would cry, but they were numb at this point. There were no tears for them to cry. They wish they could because then that meant that they were at least feeling something. 

At some point, they ended up falling asleep. Stay was woken up an hour later because of a loud noise. When they open their eyes they see 8 tiny men, not bigger than Say’s hand, standing by the foot of their bed. When they see them, Stay screams. Them screaming caused a few of the guys to scream.

“Why did you scream? You scared me,” says one with longer hair.

“Who are you and what are you doing in my room?!”

“I’m Chan! These guys are Minho, Changbin, Jisung, Hyunjin, Felix, Seungmin, and Jeongin. We’re your fairies!”

Stay laughed at that. They had to be dreaming.

“Fairies aren’t real.”

“What are we then?” asks Felix.

“Okay, well why are you here?”

Stay kept pinching their arm to make sure they weren’t dreaming, and if the pain in their arm said anything, they weren’t. 

“Well, you haven’t been in the best place lately. You’re at a pretty low point in your life, and we’re here as your support. We’re going to be here as long as you need us,” says Jeongin.

As crazy as the idea sounded, at this point they were sure this wasn’t a dream or hallucination.

“I am very sleep deprived and at this point don’t know what’s real and what’s not. I’m going to go back to sleep and if I wake up and you’re still here I’ll believe you.”

Stay lays back down and falls asleep within minutes. When they wake up again the eight fairies are still there. 

“Okay, so this is real.”

Minho flies over to Stay and lands on their hand. 

“You humans are so big. Why do you need to take up so much space?”

Stay chuckles and looks down at him.

“You’re just tiny.”

Minho glares playfully at them. Jisung and Seungmin both come over and sit on Stay’s shoulder.

“How does this whole fairy thing work? How did you decide I needed you? Are there other fairies out there with other people?”

“Well, when we see someone who has been having a hard time we keep an eye on them for a while. After some time has passed we have a meeting with our team. During the meeting, we talk about everything we’ve observed. If it’s deemed serious enough then we come to help you through whatever it is. We also have magic we can use if needed,” says Seungmin.

“There are other fairies. A lot of us are split up into teams, but some do work alone. We are team Stray Kids. There’s team BTS and they are currently with someone named Army. There’s team GOT7 and they’re with Ahgase. There’s team Twice and they’re with Once. There’s team NCT and they’re with NCTzen. There’s team ATEEZ and they’re with Atiny. There are tons of teams. We all work to help make people happier until they don’t need us anymore,” says Jisung.

Stay was also wondering how they knew when someone didn’t need them anymore, but they didn’t want to bother them with more questions. 

It didn’t take long for Stay to get used to the fairies. They were around almost all the time. They even went with Stay to school. No one could see them except for Stay. 

\----

Stay was laying in their bed listening to their parents argue. It was some stupid fight that started off about bills but now they were fighting about anything. Their parents fighting was something that happened often, but it didn’t make it any less upsetting. Especially when somehow their fighting always turned into something about them. Sometimes it was about how they would have more money if their mom didn’t want kids, or about how if it wasn’t for having a kid maybe their dad wouldn’t have to work a job he hated. Most times they would try to drown it out, but this time they couldn’t, and before they knew it they were crying.

Soon after they started crying they were surrounded by their eight little fairies. Jeongin and Chan were carrying a tissue box, Minho and Changbin were carrying chocolate, Felix and Seungmin were rubbing their back, and Hyunjin and Jisung were wiping their tears away. 

With a snap of Chan’s fingers, the noise is gone. Stay continues crying for a while until there is no possible way they could continue to. 

“Sorry for being such a crybaby.”

“If it was me I would still be crying. It’s okay to cry,” says Hyunjin.

“You shouldn’t have had to hear that. Nothing they said about you is true,” says Chan.

Stay nods and they fall back into silence. Just them being there was comfort enough. Stay never had anyone there for them before. They didn’t really have friends and their parents were always at each other’s throats too much to even notice their presence. 

“Thank you guys for being there for me. I know you’re only doing this cause it’s your job, but still.”

“We still care about you. If we didn’t we wouldn’t have chosen to become your fairies. Remember we picked you,” says Changbin. 

Stay smiles a little and Jeongin uses his magic to conjure up their favorite ice cream. 

“Eat this. It’ll make you feel better.”

Jeongin hands them a spoon and they start eating. 

“Thanks, Jeonginie.”

“Stay, can I fight your parents,” asks Minho.

Stay laughs a little. They would let him, but they didn’t feel like seeing a fairy get crushed.

“Sadly, you can’t. Sorry.”

“That got you to laugh!” exclaims Jisung, excitedly.

“That’s good! Laughing is good,” says Felix.

No one had ever cared about Stay, as much as the fairies did, not even their own parents. They weren’t exactly sure what was going to happen when it was decided that they didn’t need the eight tiny fairies anymore, but that wasn’t something they were going to think about right now. 

The rest of the night consisted of the fairies making stupid jokes to make Stay laugh, eating as much ice cream as they could, and growing even fonder of the fairies that were making life a little more bearable.

\----

School had been a constant thing that was stressing Stay out. It seemed like no matter how hard they tried they were never good enough in the standards that were set in front of them. The only thing they were good at was music, but that wasn’t a suitable life career according to everyone around them. They were only mediocre at everything else.

They flop onto their bed and scream into one of their pillows. They could not understand math for the life of them and it was frustrating.

“Are you okay,” asks Chan.

Stay just points to the math worksheets on their desk. 

“School again,” asks Hyunjin.

Stay nods. They had gone on multiple rants about it to them.

“I don’t understand anything. Why is school so hard? I’m such a fucking failure. I’m barely passing.”

“Grades aren’t everything, sweetie. Good grades at school don’t mean success. Bad grades in school doesn’t mean failure. You’re trying your best and that’s all that matters,” says Seungmin.

“According to everyone else, my best isn’t good enough.”

“Everyone else doesn’t matter,” says Changbin.

Stay sighs and rolls over onto their back. 

“I wish I could just be a musician.”

“Why can’t you,” asks Felix.

“Because according to everyone else it isn’t a good career choice and I would never make it.”

Everyone, they had ever told about their love for music and that it’s their dream job laughed in their face. Even their guidance counselor. 

“Why do you care so much about what everyone else thinks? At the end of the day, it’s your life. You can do anything you want to. I’ve heard your music, and it’s good. You can make something of yourself. You just need to try,” says Jisung.

No one had ever said that their music was good before.

“You think it’s good?”

“We all do. Whenever you pull out your guitar we all listen,” says Jeongin.

Stay smiles and then grabs their guitar. They spend the next twenty minutes playing.

\----

Stay had seemed happier lately. They had made some friends recently and their grades were improving. They had just gotten home from school and were about to leave again.

“Where are you going,” asks Hyunjin.

“I’m going to hang out with my friends. I’ll see you guys later!”

They then rush out of the house and the eight little fairies all smile.

“It’s almost time for us to leave,” says Chan.

\----

Stay was about to go to sleep. Before they did the eight little fairies flew over to Stay and were looking sad.

“What’s wrong, guys?”

“It’s time for us to leave,” says Chan in a shaky voice.

“Where are you guys going?”

Hyunjin starts crying and has to hide his face in Minho’s shoulder. That’s when it dawns on Stay.

“What? No. You guys can’t go yet.”

“You don’t need us anymore,” says Changbin.

That couldn’t be true. Stay couldn’t imagine life without their little eight fairies. They were the reason Stay hadn’t given up on themself.

“I’ll always need you.”

A tear rolls down Stay’s cheek and Seungmin wipes it away.

“You have come so far over the time we’ve known you. We are all so proud of you,” says Minho.

“You’re the reason I have. You guys never gave up on me.”

Stay couldn’t believe this was happening. They didn’t want the fairies to leave yet. They couldn’t.

“After we leave your memories of us are going to disappear. You won’t remember anything about us,” says Jeongin.

Stay starts crying and the fairies hug them to the best of their ability, with their tiny arms. 

“I love you guys. Thank you for not letting me give up on myself.”

Stay falls asleep like that. When they’ve fallen asleep the eight fairies cast the spell to erase their memory. They all kiss Stay on the forehead and before they start crying even more they leave.

The next day when Stay wakes up they feel like they’re forgetting something, but they can’t think of what. They just shrug it off and go about their day. That night they end up finding a K-pop group called Stray Kids. They weren’t sure what it was about them, but it didn’t take long to grow a love for the eight members on the screen.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your thoughts :)


End file.
